The List
by Jarafan101
Summary: Patricia has cancer, she writes down a list of what she wants to do before she dies
1. Chapter 1

_Pairings_

_Peddie_

_Jara_

_Fabina_

_Moy_

_Amfie_

_Keddie_

_KT and Willow are in this as well. _

* * *

**Patricia**

Today's the day I found out. I'm filled with nerves. Everyone doesn't suspect a thing, well not yet. I wish I could tell them but for once in my life... I'm scared. So I walked into the doctors office. I can't remember her name, she hands me the peice of paper with my test result. "I'm so sorry Patricia- you've got lukemia."

**Joy**

Patrica's being acting really strange- no one knows whats going on with her. I've tried asking her but she just changes the subject. She has been missing a few lessons so maybe- she could be... pregnant?

**Eddie**

"Where's yacker?" I asked coming in for breakfast. Trudy looks like she's about to cry. "She is not going to be in school for a while, she may move out of Anubis house for a short while." I raised an eyebrow "why, what's wrong with her?" She sutters "you have to ask her yourself." Joy just stares at me, she must know something. When everyone has left for school I wait for her, I'm lucky that Mara isn't with her. "What do you know about Patricia?" Joy bit her lip "you should know- I mean you- _got her pregnant!_" I start laughing. "Joy- we haven't done "it" yet!" She gave me a hug "I'm so sorry. She must have cheated on you."

**Nina**

"Do you think Patricia will be ok?" I asked Fabian as we walked down the corrdior, he shurgged "depends whats wrong with her- but I'm sure she'll be fine."

**Patricia**

I watch out the window as they all left, except Eddie, I didn't know where he went. Trudy talked to me all mourning, giving me support, she did say something intresting. "Your strong Patricia. You will win this fight!" Maybe she's right. I will win this battle.

**Eddie**

I skipped school. Not because I wanted to, I just wanted to find out what's wrong with Patricia. Trudy spent most of the time in her room so if she's getting special treatment then she must have cheated on me. When no one is around, I walk into her room. She seems surprised. "Eddie! What are you doing here?" I looked at her "are you pregnant?" she shook her head "no! Why did you think that?" I raised an eyebrow "have you cheated on me?" she looked shocked. "Wow Yacker. I thought I told you that I loved you-" She had tears in her eyes. "I've got cancer!" She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pairings_

_Peddie_

_Jara_

_Fabina_

_Moy_

_Amfie_

_Keddie_

_KT and Willow are in this as well. _

* * *

**Eddie**

Trudy suddenly runs upstairs and hugs Patricia, who is still crying. "Patricia- I didn't know." Trudy shakes her head "I don't think this is a good time Eddie. I think you should leave." I run downstairs and sit down on the last step, my head in my hands. "Eddie. What's wrong?" I look up to see Joy. "Patricia's not pregnant. She's got cancer!" She covers her mouth with her hand "oh my god!" She wipes her eyes. A few hours later after everyone has been told, when Patricia is sleeping, I sit with her in case she gets upset. I can't help but notice this scrunched up peice of paper. I take it off her desk and start reading. The title is The List.

_1. Visit Paris_

_2. Fall in love_

_3. Get married_

_4. Have children_

_5. Have someone tell me that they love me_

The list goes on. I look at number one. Visit Paris. Then an idea came into my head, I should take her to Paris. I could ask for the money off dad or do a chairy bake sale to raise money. She opened her eyes "Eddie?" I jumped "oh I didn't wake you did I?" She shook her head "no... my mums picking me up. She's taking me home." I bit my lip "oh. Do you want me to pack your things?" She shook her head "no!"

**Patricia**

Mum had just picked me up. Piper came too, she seems nicer now that she knows. "We are going to the doctors. Find you a donor" I rolled my eyes "ok, it will be nice to sleep in my room-" Piper nudged me "thinking about Eddie?" I nodded "I left him. He'll probaly move onto KT."

* * *

Next Time. KT comforts Eddie and Patricia gets hope.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pairings_

_Peddie_

_Jara_

_Fabina_

_Moy_

_Amfie_

_Keddie_

_KT and Willow are in this as well. _

* * *

**Eddie**

It had been a week since Patricia had left and I felt ok for once. Fabian was in our room on his gitaur and I was just sitting there thinking about the list. Then the door opened. "The mail came. You got something Eddie" KT handed me a letter. It was from Patricia.

_Dear Eddie,_

_I've started therapy. My hair is falling out and I cry almost every night. Agian I'm sorry for leaving Anubis House. Maybe you should move on. I don't want to put you in any pain._

_P.S I love you_

_Patricia_

I threw it in the trash. "Lunch is going to be ready in half an hour..." she left the room. "Was that from Patricia?" Fabian put his gitaur down. I nodded "she wants me to move on... but how can I?" Fabian sighed "Patricia lives in London. We're in Liverpool so it will take like two hours so go down to London and surprise her!" I shook my head "she won't want to see me. Besides, my dad wants me to get my grades up. Thanks for the advice- I'm gonna go get some fresh air." I ran out of my room and then the house into the woods. It's quiet so I always go there if I need time alone. "Mind if I join you?" I looked up to find KT, I nodded. "Is Patricia on your mind?" I nodded agian "yeah. She hates me after acusing her of cheating. I never said sorry enough." She hugged me "it'll be ok Eddie. She'll be fine."

**Patricia**

I'm in the doctors office. It's an emergancy appointment because the doctor has some news. "I am happy to say that we have found a donor! And he is happy to do the surgery as soon as possible." I was speechless, but mum wasn't. "That's. That's fantastic- did you hear that Patricia?" I nodded "yeah" she looked like she was going to cry. "Mum, do you need a tissue?" She shook her head "no, I'll be fine. Thank you doctor. We'll see you agian next week for her session." When we left the hospital mum couldn't stop smiling "this is worth celebrating. Your going to be fine. You can go back to school after surgery. Your going to be healthy agian." I should be happy to but I don't know whats going to happen, no one gets happy endings.

* * *

Next Time. Eddie visits Patricia with a romantic gesture. Patricia gets some bad news.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pairings_

_Peddie_

_Jara_

_Fabina_

_Moy_

_Amfie_

_Keddie_

_KT and Willow are in this as well. _

* * *

**Eddie**

I had been saving up to buy a surprise for Patricia. We had a whole week off school so I wasn't going to waste sitting at Anubis house. "Good luck mate" said Alfie as I left to go into the cab for London, Joy hugged me "say hi to Patricia for me." As I said goodbye I drove off. I was nervous. It was a two hour train ride and my legs where dead, I couldn't move for a while, so after I got off the train I sat down on a bench for a while. I got the bus to central London. I saw some amazing things and Joy told me that her house was five minutes for Harrods. When I got up to her front door I couldn't knock it, I didn't know what was going to happen. I knocked on the door and a few minutes later the door opened. It was Patricia. "Eddie?!" We both hugged "what are you doing here?" I smilied "I missed you. Can I come in?" She nodded and she guided me into the family room. "My mum and Piper are out. Where are you staying?" I hesitated "a hotel?" Patricia laughed "you don't have to go stay in a hotel. Stay here, we have a guest bedroom. "How are you?" She smilied "better." She paused "I came here to surprise you with this." I got out two plane tickets. "Paris?!" She covered her mouth "in two days?! I can't leave Eddie. I have my donor thing." She kissed me "come with me to the hospital. I want you to meet the person whose going to save my life." Patricia explained to her mom that I was staying here and that I offered her to go to Paris. Her mom seemed skeptical at first but she thought that it was a good idea for Patricia to go on holiday. "Ready to go?" Said Patricia throwing her purse over her shoulder. "Yeah" I said. We where only in the car for ten minutes and when we where at the hospital Patricia held my hand- I could tell she was nervous.

**Patricia**

I told mum and Piper to wait in the waiting room. I only wanted Eddie to come with me. The doctor hardly said anything for five minutes before they had the bravery to say something. "I have some bad news Ms Williamson... the donor has dropped out of the surgery." Within five seconds my life had ended. "So, what does that mean?" I wiped a tear off my cheek. He sighed "we can still carry on with the treatment but apart from that there is nothing we can do." I froze, unable to breath or speak. It was like the walls were closing in on me. "How long have I got left?" I said bravley, the doctor hesitated. "We can't really tell at this stage but it maybe five years, two maybe. Just make the most of what you have left. Spend time with family and friends-" Eddie interupted "I have two tickets to Paris, should she go on that?" He nodded "a holiday is a good idea. I'm very sorry Ms Williamson. I tried everything I could but I can't force a human being to give up one of their organs once they've made a decision to drop out." I nodded "I understand. Thank you." Eddie and I left the room, it was there and then where I broke down crying infront of the nurses, mum, Piper and the people in the waiting room but most importantly Eddie.

* * *

Next Time. Eddie and Patricia go to Paris and Eddie reveals why he took Patricia to go to Paris in the first place.

_PS, which couple do you like the best in HOA? Mine used to be Jara but now it's Peddie._


	5. Chapter 5

_Pairings_

_Peddie_

_Jara_

_Fabina_

_Moy_

_Amfie_

_Keddie_

_KT and Willow are in this as well. _

* * *

**Patricia**

I refused to come downstairs. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I knew I was dying but I still couldn't believe it. "Get packing Yacker, we're going to Paris!" I shook my head "I don't want to go. I look ugly." Eddie sat down on the end of my bed "your not ugly. Your the most beautiful girl in the world. Besides people in France won't stare at you. After all you always wear that wig." I smilied "ok, when do we leave?" He hesitated "At twelve so we have to leave for Heathrow in ten minutes." I started packing and by the time I was finished mum drove us up to the airport. "Have fun" she said giving me a hug when we where at entrance, I nodded "I will. I'll be back soon." After we got off the plane I felt jet lagged and when we got into the hotel I was just excited to tour the city. "So do you want to go to Disneyland Paris?" I smilied "um sure, I've never been. Aren't we too old?" he shook his head "no one is too old for disney."

**Eddie**

The hotel seemed nice enough. It had a pool and a spa, but we had so much sight seeing to do Patricia couldn't go in. We started off at Disneyland. It was fun. We went on a few rollercoasters and met a few disney stars, Mickey, Donald. "I've never had so much fun in my life!" She said coming off the Indianna Jones ride, I put my arm around her "the fun is just beginning." After a few hours we went back into the hotel. "Right I'm going into my room to sleep. Goodnight" She said shutting the door. From that second the only thing keeping us apart was a wall.

_The Next Day_

**Patricia**

It was our second day of Paris. Eddie was taking me to the Effiel Tower, Notre Dame and some stores. "It's all I imagined it to be." I said holding his hand, Eddie stopped by a flower store. "One red rose please" he said handing the woman a few euro's. He then gave it to me "a rose for my rose" I raised an eyebrow "never say that agian!" We both laughed as we kept on walking. "Why did you bring me here?" his corners of his lips turned into a smile "you have to wait until we get to the Effiel tower." When we got there we where standing right in front of the Effiel tower. "Ok. We're here now so answer the question! Why did you bring me here?" He then reached into his pocket and went down on one knee, I took a step back. "Patricia Williamson. Will you marry me?" I covered my mouth with my hands in shock. "Yes!" He then put the ring on my finger and we both kissed. It's true what they say about Paris, it really is the city of love.

* * *

Next Time. Eddie and Patricia go back to Anubis house and plan to get married there. Patricia has a talk with KT.


End file.
